


Three Things I Need To Tell You

by ElliottRook



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s02e10 A Very Glee Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliottRook/pseuds/ElliottRook
Summary: Blaine makes a few confessions to Kurt.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Three Things I Need To Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after the airing of 2x10, "A Very Glee Christmas," before 2x11, "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle," and way, way before 2x16, "Original Song." It's set somewhere between 2x10 & 2x11, around the end of the school semester. Spoilers for the former, AU from there on, obviously.

The weather in Lima had turned a bit colder over the last few days, bringing ice along with the snow, and when Kurt made his way into his favorite lounge at Dalton Academy for some last-minute studying he was pleasantly surprised to find a fire had been kindled in the fireplace. He took off his uniform jacket, sat down on the floor with his back to the hearth, and soaked in the delicious heat as he got his history book out of his bag.

The fire crackled behind him and he suddenly remembered Blaine singing "listen to the fireplace roar,” just a few days before, in this very same room. A slight flush of red colored his cheeks, adding to their rosiness from the weather. It was indeed cold outside, but Kurt knew if he got to daydreaming about that day again--as he had done so often already--he would never be prepared for his history final the next day. He pushed the pleasant thoughts away and opened his too-thick book.

Half-an-hour later, when Blaine entered the room, he didn’t notice Kurt right away because by that time Kurt had sprawled out, laying on his belly, the pages illuminated by firelight, and wasn’t visible from the door. Blaine had dumped his bag on the floor in front of the couch--Kurt imagined most of Dalton's administration would insist on calling it a "settee" or a "davenport"--and sat down before he noticed Kurt laying there, smiling and waving. Blaine let out a small, endearing yelp and put his hand over his heart.

"You scared me!" Blaine accused.

Kurt smiled as he raised up off the floor. "Then I guess we’re even for the other day, aren’t we?" he asked mischievously.

Blaine smiled widely and nodded. "I suppose we are." He patted the seat next to him, and Kurt wasted no time in seating himself. "Studying hard?" Blaine asked.

"Trying to. History is killing me."

Blaine hesitated for just a moment before venturing, "So who was that guy that came in here to see you the other day? History tutor?"

Kurt frowned for just a moment before he realized who Blaine meant. "Oh! No! That was Mr. Schue, the Glee club director back at McKinley. He teaches Spanish. And he came to consult my wisdom on Christmas gift selection." Kurt smiled confidently, but didn’t reveal that his talent was failing him miserably because he was still debating on what might make an appropriate gift for Blaine, or if a gift would be appropriate at all.

"Oh! Okay," Blaine said, eyes suddenly alit. "I have to admit, for a few brief seconds I wondered if you were maybe into older guys, but that didn’t seem like you."

"What? No! We always left the weird teacher crushes to Rachel," Kurt said. "Even if I were old enough, Mr. Schue may have good hair but he has got a _lot_ of personal stuff going on right now. Just divorced this year and stuff."

Blaine nodded. "Well, that’s good...about you, I mean, not his life. That sucks. But I mean it’s good that he’s your old teacher...’cause I have three things I need to tell you."

Kurt’s brows knit in confusion. What in the world was Blaine dithering about suddenly? It wasn’t like Blaine to not be the epitome of calm, cool, and collected. "Oookay..."

Blaine took a deep breath. "Well, the real reason I dismissed my ‘Kurt’s-into-older-men’ theory so fast is because I eavesdropped for a moment. I saw him heading in here and it’s weird to see outsiders so I wanted to make sure he wasn’t one of the bullies from your old school." Blaine dropped his eyes for a moment. "Silly, I know, because I think you would have told me if you were being picked on by someone in a button-down sweater, but I was worried about you."

Kurt laughed, and was frantically running through what he and Mr. Schue had said. He suddenly turned pale as he remembered.

_"Someone special?"_

_"No, just a friend. But on the upside I’m in love with him and he’s actually gay. We’ll call that progress."_

Kurt wondered just _how much_ Blaine had heard. This could be disastrous if he’d stopped listening after "just a friend." But it could also be humiliating if he’d heard the whole thing. Kurt went from pale to flushed in a matter of seconds. He opened his mouth to try to explain, but Blaine held up a hand and he stopped before he could embarrass himself.

"The second thing you need to know," Blaine said, now that he seemed to have pulled himself together a bit, "is that I completely, totally, one-hundred-percent did _not_ need to practice ‘Baby, It’s Cold Outside.’ In fact, I was driving Wes and David crazy, ditching them to go practice it some more for about a week before I ever came to rehearse with you."

Kurt smiled, but his eyes still held confusion. "So...no gig?" he asked.

"No, that part was true," Blaine said. "And I’ve rehearsed a few times with the girl, and I was completely right about you being way, way better. She’s a bitchy little diva, and she’s not really all that talented. But I guess we’ll make it work come Saturday."

"So then what’s the third thing?" Kurt asked.

Blaine took a very deep breath and inched just the slightest bit closer to Kurt. "Well, the truth is, coming to practice that song, with you, at that moment, was all part of a grander scheme, you see." Kurt could feel Blaine’s gaze on him, and it set his heart aflutter. "But I...well, I chickened out. It’s probably just as well since your teacher friend walked in like two seconds later. But I can’t wait anymore. My original plan was to end our duet...like this..."

Blaine raised a hand and placed it ever so softly, gently against Kurt’s cheek, almost as if he was afraid Kurt would shy away and bolt. Kurt’s breath hitched in his throat and he leaned into Blaine’s hand. Blaine stroked his thumb across Kurt’s temple and both boys closed their eyes. Kurt felt Blaine's weight shift as he leaned in closer, and he tensed for half a second, but Blaine's soft lips met his own and Kurt would have sworn he completely melted, and suddenly he understood that what Karofsky had done didn't matter, and his lapse of judgment with Brittany didn't matter, and that this was his true first kiss. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's neck and kissed back. They separated after just a moment only for each to stare at the other's smiling, slightly bewildered face.

"So..." Kurt began, heart still racing, fiercely blushing.

"Um..." Blaine hesitated. "I already heard you say you were in love with me, so let me be the one to stick my neck out here and say that when I heard that, I literally danced down the hall to algebra. And you know how I feel about algebra. I just hope you weren't exaggerating to Mr. Schue, 'cause I'm completely in love with you, Kurt."

"Well, I might have a _slight_ tendency to exaggerate, but I didn't need to that time," Kurt confessed. His cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much but he didn't want to stop, either.

Blaine was grinning so wide Kurt thought his face might crack. "Well, then, just so we're all perfectly clear here--boyfriends? All official and everything?"

Kurt couldn't help it--he let out a small squeal, and Blaine cracked up. "Yes!" he said, and threw his arms around the older boy's neck. Blaine pulled him close and gave him a short, soft second kiss.

"Well, then, boyfriend--" --Kurt's heart gave another leap at the word, coming from Blaine so affectionately-- "--if you don't have plans, why don't you come over for dinner tonight? Maybe stay and watch a movie or something? If your dad's cool with that?"

"Oh yes," Kurt said, already going for his phone to okay it.

A few moments later the boys were walking out to the parking lot, hand-in-hand, both still grinning over the possibilities the future held in store.


End file.
